


Let Me Help You With That

by cuddlylams (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Anal, John helps him out, Lams - Freeform, M/M, No Lube, Smut, alex is really worked up, alexander gets a boner, ft. a lil mulligan and laf but they leave quick, lams smut, m/m - Freeform, no foreplay, not musical Lams btw, this is historical lams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:58:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7739047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cuddlylams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander gets really worked up while company is over, his boyfriend teases him about it but it only makes him hornier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Help You With That

"Babe, you have a problem, please, let me help you."  
John pleaded with Alexander, whispering softly in his ear. Now was not the time for Alex to need to hide a buldge in his pants. They sat together on the couch, cuddled up together. Lafayette sat in the recliner while Mulligan took the other sofa, sprawled out, concentrating deeply on the movie. Alexander looked into John's eyes and whimpered, readjusting the pillow in his lap. He shook his head, they couldn't do it, not when their two best friends would be right downstairs. 

"Baby please let me fuck you." John bites at Alex's ear and then kisses down his jaw and neck. He knew exactly what he was doing. John had taken the time to learn every aspect of his boyfriend's body. He learned what made him quiver, what made his breath hitch, what exactly drove him over the edge into complete bliss. His boyfriend's neck was one of those areas that made his breath hitch. His hot breath and soft lips against his skin, he knew Alex couldn't resist. 

Lafayette turned around, looking at the two. He rolled his eyes,

"Again you two? Fuckin' hell. Come on Mull, let's leave the horny lovers alone." 

Mulligan laughs at how much Alex was blushing. He gives them both a wink before leaving out the door with Lafayette. 

They waited for a moment before they raced up to the bedroom. John pushed Alexander against the wall, making out with him passionately as he unbuttoned his shirt, letting his hands roam his body. He squatted down, pulling down Alexander's trousers but leaving his underwear. 

"Look at you, leaving through your boxers. Barely even touched you and you're already ready to cum for me."  
John teased, mouthing around Alex's bulging cock. His hips bucked forward, pleading with John,

"F-Fuck baby please." 

He pushes Alex back onto the bed, tearing off his boxers. John removes his own clothes, his boyfriend staring at at him as he does. He took in every inch of his body, licking his lips. John smirked and kissed at Alexander's hip bones before lifting his bottom a bit. 

"Do you think you're ready for me, or do you want lube, my prince?" 

"No no no, I'm ready. Please, fuck me raw I wanna feel every inch of you in me."

They had never done that either. John was so scared of hurting him, but this time he wanted it too. 

John spreads Alexander's legs apart, positioning himself between them. He leans down, kissing Alex hard as he pushed his cock into him.  
An aliviated grunt that sounded like half pain half pleasure left Alexander's lips. He bit John's lip softly, wrapping his legs around him to push him further into him. John moaned as Alex's hole tightened around his cock. He couldn't believe how good it felt. 

He moved, slowly thrusting in and out of the smaller man. Their eyes stayed locked in each other, curses and moans leaving their lips. John reaches down, stroking Alexander's cock with his hand. This makes him whimper. He rides back against John's cock, creating more momentum.

"I-I'm gonna cum." Alex whined, his eyes shutting hard. 

"Me too baby me too, on the count of three alright?" 

They counted.

1  
2  
3

John cried out, nearly collapsing on top of his boyfriend. Alexander quivered underneath him, letting out little whines and whimpers as he reached his high.  
Once they both came down, John pulled out his still leaking cock and ran to the bathroom to grab a wash rag. He whipped both of them down and then snuggled into Alexander's side. 

"I love you Alexander." John whispers, covering them up with a blanket.

"I love you John. Thank you for taking care of my issue." He giggled.

"Hey, I'll fuck you even if you don't have a boner, you know that." he poked his boyfriend's cheek.  
Alexander flushed, burrying his head into John's chest.

John just grinned and held him closer.  
He loved helping his prince.


End file.
